


Pursuit of Pleasure

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [7]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako's planet hacker arrives and he's not what Riddick was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #13 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

Riddick knew why this was Vaako's favorite place. It was theirs. It was the center of what belonged to them. The throne room was where the powers of the Threshold had bound them together. It was the place where he had found his match, his equal, and his mate. Vaako gave as good as he got and Riddick wouldn't have it any other way.

Right now Riddick was content--like a dangerous cat taking a moment to enjoy its prize. With his legs spread wide and Vaako kneeling between them, his lover's lips wrapped around his hard cock as he thrust deep into Vaako's warm, wet mouth, Riddick was appreciating his throne room and the throne he sat upon even more.

He felt Vaako's amusement a mere second before he felt his lover's teeth graze over his sensitive flesh. It had him tightening his fingers that were already threaded through Vaako's hair and arching into his partner's mouth with his release.

A moment later Vaako rocked back on his heels and Riddick could see the smirk on his lover's lips and knew which one of them was truly the contented cat in this scenario. His lover's grin widened and Vaako got to his feet, leaning down to kiss Riddick on the lips. Riddick tasted his own seed and didn't care as his mouth was plundered.

"They're waiting on the other side of the doors," Vaako said, breaking the kiss before straightening his clothes. "I want to meet my little planet hacker."

~~~***~~~

The man standing in front of him was not what he had expected when Vaako had said he wanted a computer tech. It was definitely not what he had pictured when Vaako had said what he really wanted was a planet hacker. Or when he insisted on calling him _little_.

When Riddick thought about a computer tech, he pictured small, weak, never spending time outdoors, and by now would be begging for his life. It was what every other tech Riddick had ever met looked like, including the ones he'd seen in slams. Though he'd never met a planet hacker; he hadn't really thought they would be much different. Whatever he had thought, the description didn't even come close to Mace. The man was neither a simple computer tech nor small and weak. 

No, the planet hacker that Toran and Shana had brought them was almost as tall as Vaako, and though the slightly baggy clothes hid it, the body underneath was fit. From the memories he'd taken from Shana the man could move--run, dodge, climb and that was just while he was avoiding the planetary cops. The man had also not begged for his release or his life, for that matter he hadn't really spoken that much. Nor had he tried to take over the computer systems on Toran's shuttle. He'd just sat quietly and tried to give the appearance of someone not worth the effort for his assassins to waste their skill and time on killing.

 _Are you sure this is the one?_ he asked his mate--for while the other Necromongers saw Vaako as his Consort, Vaako was more than that to him. To Riddick, Vaako was a partner, his mate, an equal in all the Threshold had given him. He watched Vaako circle the hacker; watched as the grin on Vaako's face grew as the circle closed in closer and closer to Mace.

 _Oh yes,_ Vaako answered him before coming to a stop several feet in front of the hacker.

"Why did the Athos System Planetary Government want you so badly?" Vaako asked.

To Riddick it seemed like Mace's focus was everywhere and nowhere. He could not get a read on the young man that was probably aged in his mid-twenties. It was like his mind never stayed focused on one thing.

"Umm, a little of this and a little of that," Mace answered with a shrug. "Their slave and smuggling operations recently took a hit. Lost cargo can do that."

 _Freed,_ Vaako interpreted. _Plus, two ships just disappeared._

Vaako paced around Mace in the opposite direction stopping within a foot of the hacker. "Do you know why you're here?"

Mace shrugged. "I have one or two ideas," the hacker answered. "Which of those isn't going to get me killed is still the question."

Vaako chuckled and stepped closer. "Do you know where you are, Mace?" he asked.

"Necromonger fleet," Mace answered, still looking at the wall near the back of the throne room where one of the lesser quasi dead was chambered. "Three days outside of the Athos System, about four from Lidara. Headed to the Varno Sector and Sinnan. At maximum speed it will take three months; at current speed about four and some change."

Riddick growled and the hounds at his feet stood and began pacing the room. He watched the hacker focus back on him and Vaako, eyes that had been solid white retreated to become a vibrant blue. "How do you know that?" Riddick questioned.

"Your navigation computer just told me and the living dead girl in the wall is a real Chatty Cathy. I thought those things were just a myth made up by Carthodox historians."

Vaako laughed and Riddick felt it tickle across his skin. This was the one, the one his mate wanted. The one they needed for maximum efficiency. Now Mace just needed to survive his trials.

Living computers were an experiment that had supposedly gone bad after five years but had taken another twenty-five years and several explosions to shut down completely. The timing, and Mace's age, meant he had to be in the last batch produced and have spent some time in cyrosleep to still look as young as he did. The Living Computer Project had been a joint planetary experiment approved by the Inner Planets Council to make life easier for those planets that could afford to participate or offer volunteers. Its _volunteers_ , all children, were put through heavy rounds of testing--both physical and mental--before the genetic manipulations and the series of injections of nano-tech even started. The nano-tech fused with the human body and could not be removed, nor could the genetic changes be reversed. The first few in the project had survived and the number of volunteers was increased. Then the subjects started dying.

Of the survivors, there was one in five who reportedly went insane and another one in five who became catatonic. By the time the project had stopped taking in candidates more than two-thirds had already died. 

The biggest worry was the one in fifty who survived and thrived and became known as planet hackers. They were better than all the rest and it was said they could cause a planet to destroy itself. It was never proven that Retica's destruction had been caused by a planet hacker, but the council didn't want to take the chance with all the other evidence that had been compiled on the skills of the nine children who exceeded all expectations. The council had ruled the entire Living Computer Project a failure and that all subjects were to be killed on sight.

It hadn't mattered that most were children barely into the middle of their teens. The company responsible for the Living Computer Project couldn't control their _volunteers_ and terminated the project with extreme prejudice, leveling an entire building with more than a thousand people in it. One hundred children who had been part of the normal Living Computer Project and four of the supposed planet hackers had been in the building. Any of the candidates left alive were hunted down until all records of them just disappeared.

Riddick stood from his throne and walked toward Mace. The hacker stayed still but his eyes tracked the hounds more than they did Riddick and Riddick found that slightly amusing. The hounds in the room seemed to find Mace just as interesting as he found them.

 _His mind is like a storm from the outside,_ Vaako told him and Riddick could feel Vaako's liking of his new possession. _From the inside it's like the great hall on Lexandria has opened its doors to him._

Riddick could sense Vaako's elation at that thought. _And you have gotten through the storm?_ he asked.

_Yes._

_Does he know?_

_I am uncertain,_ Vaako replied. _Even for me, I would not want to spend much time in his head._

Vaako let him see what he saw. Mace was an orphan from Bayesian who passed all the tests the company and planetary council put in front of him. It was supposed to be a promise of a new life. A chance to get out of the orphanage. All he had done was exchange one prison for another. At age five Mace had surpassed half of those already implanted and he had not gone through a single procedure. He was barely a teenager when he was labeled as a planet hacker and less than a year later sentenced to death. The young man had been on the run since. He was responsible for the lack of records on any of the remaining survivors from the project.

 _He's a survivor,_ Vaako commented. 

_Can you control him?_

Vaako gave him a smirk that promised him he'd soon be on his back with Vaako on top of him. _But do I want to, is the real question?_ Vaako came back with.

Riddick thought about that for a moment before grabbing Mace's chin. "Do you fear me?" he asked.

Mace gave him a look that clearly said the same thing that came out of his mouth, "A person would have to be crazy not to." But the hacker's eyes left his when one of the hounds gave a soft whine. 

"The hounds bother you?" Riddick asked, not letting go of Mace and by touching him Riddick could see around the storm. It wasn't a storm per se, but data. Streams upon streams of data and Riddick now understood why some of the living computers could have gone mad.

Mace glanced up. "There is not much information on Canis Infernus," the hacker answered him, not really pulling away from Riddick's hold. "They are not as described in the limited files I've had access to on other planets, and the files your central computer has on them is locked unless I force a shut down."

"You won't be doing that," Riddick commented, applying just enough pressure to Mace's jaw to have the other man wince and his eyes returning to look at Riddick.

"That's a given," Mace agreed. "I'd like to walk out of this room."

Riddick laughed. "We'll see about that," he said and Mace didn't have enough time to react before Riddick put his other hand on the hacker's chest. "What my partner wants, he gets," Riddick said. "He wants you but you still have to pass my tests."

Mace screamed as his body was enveloped in white hot light.

~~~***~~~

Riddick did not think he'd be enjoying himself right now if Vaako's planet hacker hadn't survived. Mace might be singed a little but now Riddick knew a secret that even Mace didn't know about himself. It might also explain why Mace had survived all the modifications. He was no Alpha, but he was more Furyan than the old Purifier had ever been, and that was saying a lot as Riddick could tell Mace was a halfling. All Mace knew about Furya was what most in the universe knew--Furya was dead and its people had been a feral race destroyed by an unknown enemy.

Vaako shifted above him and grinned at their shared pleasure. Riddick arched into his lover's body, grasping Vaako's hips tight enough that they both knew there would be marks for a few short minutes after they came down from their climax. Vaako twisted slightly and Riddick let out a deep moan even as he was arching harder and faster into Vaako. His lover's cry of pleasure mixed with his own. 

They rode each other until neither could tell where one ended and the other began. The hounds that lounged on the floor began to howl and Riddick reached up and grabbed Vaako's neck, bringing the other man's lips down to his. The kiss was demanding and had Riddick rolling them over so that he could finish this round with two quick thrusts.

The hounds settled as he and Vaako's breathing calmed.

Vaako rolled to his side and propped his head in his arm. "When my dangerous little planet hacker sees that Fire Elemental," Vaako breathed out, tracing the handprint on Riddick's chest. "It's going to be beautiful."

"Seems the Elementals have more to pay for." 

"And the planetary council."

The council was going to fall and Riddick was going to enjoy the chase as he toppled them on the way to the Elemental's home world.

**~end~**


End file.
